


Best Kept Secrets

by Talkin_to_a_Lady



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talkin_to_a_Lady/pseuds/Talkin_to_a_Lady
Summary: Not being ready to share your relationship with the Gang, you and Arthur are finding it difficult to keep apart in Camp
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Best Kept Secrets

“Shhh, _shhhhh!_ ”  
“ _I’m trying! You’re making me laugh_.”  
“ _Well that’s not the desired effect, darlin’!_ ” Arthur whispers, a deep, grumbling chuckle rumbles in his throat.

This is new territory for the two of you. All of it had been to some extent; especially due to the happenstance way that your good friendship turned into something else; thanks to an inebriated heart-to-heart in the saloon in Blackwater after a particularly frustrating day Arthur had arguing with Micah about ideas for money.

“ _You keep it up and I’m gonna abandon this whole thing_ ,”  
“ ** _you will do no such thing, Mister Morgan_** ” you breathlessly hiss as he mutters into your neck, dragging his lips up behind your ear as he hitches your thigh around his hip, his rough hand running underneath your skirts, clambering to find your warm flesh,  
“ _then… keep… **quiet** …_” he commands between kisses, straining to keep his own noises in check as he presses himself tightly against you.

You’d both agreed to keep the nature of your relationship from the others; you didn’t need an inquisition, nor the loving mockery that comes with any new good news in a family, and for the last 8 weeks it had worked; having been able to spend time together under the guise of hunting or going to find leads which meant a night away from Camp. You both laughed at yourselves; acting like teenagers sneaking around, but this was new, and exciting, and neither of you were willing to give that up. Not yet. At least, not purposefully; though tonight seemed to be putting that to the test.  
The excuses to sneak off had been useful, the opportunity to do so, however, had not been overly regular. Arthur was trusted above all others in Camp, and with that came the need for him to actually do real work for the Gang; work that didn’t need your assistance, nor the delightful distractions that came with that.

“ _I honestly can’t remember how I kept to myself before this,_ ” he growled, as he pushed you back hungrily against a large tree at the most secluded edge of Camp, “ _seein’ you just sittin’ there every day_.” His hand runs up your raised thigh until his palm smooths over the curve of your ass cheek and you see his face crumple closed in the moonlight as he bites the inside of his cheek to keep the groan from escaping.  
You run your hands from his strong shoulders, up through the soft bristles at his chiselled face and spread your fingers into his hair, the weight of his head rolling into your hands as you lightly knead at his scalp, “ _I thought we had to be quiet_.” You whisper against his lips as his full heaviness falls against you, his hands braced either side of your body as he grips at the tree behind you, a broad wicked grin spreads across his face through the shadows, and he flicks his eyebrow amusedly. Without another word, he brings his hand back to its place against your ass, draws in a deep breath, and with it, pulls himself to his full height leaving your hands to drop to his chest. Gripping your ass and lightly bouncing your leg higher still to the base of his ribs, he steps against you; looking down at you, his unoccupied hand runs down your cheek as his thumb runs the length of your jaw, and you strain to meet his mouth with yours.

He had come back to the fold earlier that day, tired from whatever scout mission he’d been sent on. You’d known he had returned, even before looking; the burning feeling of a stare in your back as you’d scrubbed clothes under Susan Grimshaw’s yoke. Turning towards the sensation of being watched, you’d seen him; still sat astride Boadicea, a smile playing at his lips, arms folded, leaning back slightly as he casually continued to survey you from distance, before the call of his life pulled him back around.  
It had taken every strength within you to keep your cool, and he knew it. He made sure to stay in earshot of you for most of his day, especially when Miss Grimshaw kindly told him to go wash. He more than obligingly announced he would go down by the river to do so. It was as if she was in on it. Though he had returned a little disappointed that you had kept yourself preoccupied with Camp chores to not raise any suspicions. As the evening drew in it became tougher to find reasons not to socialise with him. A fair few of the Gang were back for the night, and so, as was customary, the drink flowed a little freely. You sat with the women, joining in the bawdy songs, drinking a beer.  
Arthur had lost many a hand at the Camp’s poker table, distracted by you; watching in the deep glow of firelight as you gripped that bottle, the stretch of your throat as you poured the liquid down, the delicate wipe of your mouth after. He must have lost about $5; he couldn’t remember.  
As the crowds began to disperse a little, he followed your figure as it sashayed to the larger camp fire and you sat on an old log to hear the various tales from Uncle and Hosea.

“ _You don’t think we’ll be found?_ ”  
“ _I missed you_ ,” he whispers, “ _and right now that’s more important to me than gettin’ found out. Won’t change matters none if we are. Now, **shhhhhhhhh**_.”  
You grip at his braces and pull him against you as he kisses you deeply, your raised hip almost crushed between the tree and his pelvis. In one swift, desperate movement, he hoists your other leg and lifts you by your ass, and with a winded grunt presses you back against the tree.

He had used the fact you were without a drink to come and sit beside you; a beer for you in hand. You let your stare on him linger as he smiled to you. His hair was fluffy from his earlier bath, the smell of amber and almond soap swirled against you as it mixed with the tobacco smoke that twirled from his nose, “You looked like you could use a little drink.” He mumbled lightly, eyeing you with a smirk. His eyes dancing down your figure as he leaned forward and shifted to turn to face the rest of the group, his elbows on his knees. As you leaned back to take a deep swig of beer, you noted that his burgundy union suit stretched tightly across his back, tapering invitingly down to his waist, disappearing into the ranch pants that hugged at his hips, the braces straining against the man’s muscles. The sound of Javier’s guitar brought you back to the throng.  
“So how have you been?” Arthur asked, as if things hadn’t been lustful and urgent these last eight weeks.  
“… I been fine, thank you, Arthur.” You looked at him warily as he smirked again and took a drink without breaking your gaze  
“Not too… _bored_ , I hope?”  
“Some days have been tougher than others.”  
“uh-huh.” He nodded and took a draw on his cigarette, as he watched his friends sing.  
“… And _you_?”  
“Same. Fine, I guess,” he shrugged and turned to you, his eyes flickered in the firelight, “though things have been a little… _tense_ lately.” He grinned into his beer.  
“Well that must be difficult for you, you should get yourself a hobby to relax.” A dirty smile peeled its way out at the side of your mouth as Arthur stared on at you, and you turned your attention back to the crowd, still lost in their music.  
The beer seemed to have loosened his caution as he moved himself closely beside you, “ _I got a feelin’ you might have exactly the right way for me to pass the time_ ,” he mumbles as you both look straight ahead.  
“I’m sure I have, we’ll have to discuss it some time.” You turned to him with an affectionate smile before getting up to leave. You made your way towards the box of empty bottles, dumped your own and took a moment to regain some composure. Suddenly you felt a firm grip around your elbow, and you were pulled into the shadows behind Pearson’s wagon.  
“Arthur, what’re you doing?” you hiss as he wraps his hands around your waist.  
“ _Passin’ the time_.” He sidled close to you and ran his nose across yours, his eyes fluttered shut briefly.  
“But we sai-”  
“I know what we said,” he looked at you with a seriousness, “but it’s been too long, c’mon.” he grabbed your hand and you chuckled as he checked each direction before running to the shadows and pulling you towards the most private point in Camp with an excited smile.

The need to keep quiet only increases the intensity in both of you more. Arthur had a knack of getting every single, primal noise out of you during more intimate moments, and now you had to somehow push them down. Your legs grip his waist tightly, to the point of his near suffocation as the man pushes his tongue desperately past your lips, his hands clawing at your top as he holds you against the tree with his body.  
His mouth finds your shoulder, and follows your collar bone to its centre as he lightly runs his tongue across the dip at the base of your throat. You grip the back of his head and arch your back as you push your pelvis forward, trying to find any way to expel the energy a lack of voice built up. He huffs the lightest of whimpers as you grind against his abdomen, and he pulls his head back breathlessly as he looks at you clamped to his waist. His hands move from your sides and find their way under the fabric of your skirts, running up your legs as he looks at you with a wild glee while he keeps you pinned, pushing tighter against you as your clothes shift out of his way. He leans in to kiss your chest, dragging his teeth across your arm and other shoulder has his thumbs reach the crease at the top of your thighs, slipping under the cotton shorts that sat there.  
Standing upright again, he silently brings his soft mouth back to your neck; kissing the underside of your jaw, the only noise comes from the light exhale of his hot breath as it rolls over your skin, you can feel the glisten of sweat across his brow as he drags his face across to yours, his eyes closed in a calm but needful expression as he pushes a deep, urgent kiss firmly onto your mouth.  
You run your hands down from his soft hair, past his neck, and manage to slide them onto his chest. You paw at his clothes; gripping and pulling at the fabric of his union suit, a small creak of a groan escapes your lips as you feel his hands begin to massage your pelvis, and you feel the strain of his pants press against you as he continues to allow his lips to explore every part of your skin in his reach.  
You somehow find the focus to unbutton the top of his union suit and slide your hands through the soft dusting of hair that peeks through as you work your hands across his warm skin. Arthur’s motion stops and he sighs as he feels your hands slide up across his shoulders, teasing the fabric back and down as it gathers the braces with it. He reluctantly whips his hands away from you to pull the sleeves from his arms before returning to his previous activities.  
“ _I find this a little unfair_ ,” he breathes quietly onto your lips, toying with you, “ _I’m gonna catch a chill_.” Suddenly, one hand shifts to the opening between your legs and lightly parts you with his middle finger, allowing his thumb to nestle gently at your bundle of nerves, before he curls his finger inside you, “ _so you better keep warm for me_.” He growled lightly.  
It takes every sinew of your being not to groan; through the darkness of your closed eyes, you hear his breath hitch as he holds your hip with one hand, while his other works you; circling his thumb, and bringing his index finger to meet his other as they both curl and wave inside you, almost beckoning you onwards. Your grip across his shoulders and waist stop you from slipping as you arch your back more and more until barely any part of you is against the tree. He lightly guides you back to it for balance with a soft, firm kiss, still working you; the shiver of pleasure coursing through you as you bite down on your lip and manage to bring your gaze down to the man controlling you. You grin as he stares at you with affection and a great deal of smugness as he sees how you can easily come undone for him. You take his hand from your hip and place it at his fly, and he obliges in unbuttoning it one-handed. He pulls his hand from you and slides his arm behind your arched back as he manoeuvres you into position, he looks back up at you before guiding himself in, moving your shorts to the side; his face shifts into a silent “ohhh” as he fights the urge to make a sound; clamping his eyes tightly shut and sucking air through his teeth as feels you stretch for him. With his hands at the curve in your waist, he begins to roll his hips with yours, his head drops back as he tries desperately to keep quiet.  
More than once a light whimper leaves your lips, and it becomes increasing difficult for you to contain it as you feel the heat of him pulse and twitch inside you, gliding back and forth against your walls. You claw your way to pull your arms around his shoulders, wrapping yourself tighter against him, his motions almost restricted by your grasp. He slams you against the tree as he digs his strong hands into your waist; the sweat of you both glistening in the moonlight. As the thrusts from you both become more erratic, he spies a rogue bead of sweat run down your chest towards your cleavage and he gathers it with his tongue.  
“ _Stop! I can’t!_ ” you gasp as you feel the wave of pleasure increase.  
“ _Whut?! You want me to stop?_ ” Arthur slows  
“ _NO! But… I can’t- I can’t be quiet_. _But don-don’t stop._ ” You whisper desperately  
“ _Thank god! And you gotta be quiet_ ,” Arthur looks at you sincerely, “ _they don’t need to know how good I am at this… **yet**_.” He laughs breathlessly as he pushes deeply into you, causing you to moan. He gently places his hand on the back of your head and brings you forward to his shoulder, “ _you need to make a noise,_ ” he whispers, “ _just bite down on me, it’s alright_.”  
You run a hand into his hair, gripping his arm with the other as you lightly kiss the muscle at the top of his shoulder before you feel the force of him push you both against the tree again, you instinctively throw your head back to moan but manage to only push air out as Arthur moves inside you again, his hips slamming against your own as you bear down and grind on him. He shifts his hands to grip at the bark of the tree and pulls himself deeper into you still, “ _Just bite me, sweetheart, it alright_.” He repeats.  
Your thighs squeeze him tighter and you can feel every muscle flow through his waist. You bring your mouth down to his shoulder feeling your walls constrict and pulse as he moves harder and faster inside you. As the final wave hits, you clench your teeth into his tight flesh; he tastes of salt and soap, he fills you and you grip him tightly with every part of you.  
You both feel the climax rise together; intense and powerful, “ _Fffffffffffff_ ” he exhales sharply, his sweat tangles with yours as he buries his face into your body.  
Spots flash up across your eyes as you clamp the lids shut and drag your nails across his skin. With each scratch and bite he seems to push harder and more urgently into you, slapping a hand desperately against the bark of the tree when his own voice escapes quietly as he tries to muffle himself in your skin until his own climax crescendos with one final forceful push.  
The two of you laugh breathlessly as the intensity subsides, with a stiff sigh, Arthur places you carefully back to the ground, and leans his forehead against yours as you re-dress him.  
“ _I seem to have found my hobby_.” Arthur chuckles gently as he places a light kiss on your lips.  
“ _Maybe let’s keep it **away** from Camp in future though, huh?_”  
“Didn’t hear you complainin’.” He winks. He grabs you as you give him a shove, and bundles you tightly against his chest, “This is nice.”  
“Suffocating me against your chest is nice?” you joke.  
“Yeah. If that’s what this is,” he looks down and kisses the top of your head, “I don’t really want to go back to ignorin’ you when we’re here. Maybe sneakin’ around ain’t quite as fun.”


End file.
